Pixelpoppies (SS)
Pixelpoppies (formerly known as Techno TV and Noir Network) is a TV network for ages 13 and under that first went live on October 27, 2015 . It is either channel 31, 32, 33 or 34 on all channel providers whilist Pixelpoppies HD is channel 402 on all providers. The channel History The channel first went live on October 27, 2015 when Miette was under the name "TechnologyPookie". It was named "Techno TV" back then. It took the Club Penguin Fanon route of TV channels, having a Pookie block, Preteen block, Biggies block, Mumus/Dadas block, etc. When it was rebranded into Noir Network, it still had the same Club Penguin aspects, but most of the 'cutesy' aspects were dropped to rebrand it into a more mature channel. The channel went on a hiatus until November 2016 when it was rebranded into Pixelpoppies, and it was given a pastel/pixel theme. Mascots *'Poppy: '''Poppy is a creative, bubbly girl. She has long blonde hair and yellow-peachy skin with grey-blue eyes. She owns a pet bunny named Fluffy, who she often carries around in a white tote bag. Poppy is used in every block except "Pixel Detour". It is a running gag in the bumpers that Poppy has white owls on her shoulders, and sometimes holds them on her fingers. *'Vidalia: Vidalia is Poppy's cocky and snobby older sister. She is often the antagonist, often poking fun at her younger sister and stealing/misplacing her various belongings. Vidalia has black hair and brown eyes and often wears an orange skirt and a white t-shirt, along with a white owl pin. *'Mauro: '''Mauro is a boy who is Poppy's love interest, as supported by a Valentine's day bumper called "Lovebirds" where Mauro and Poppy go on a date. Mauro is a comic relief character, and is wacky, happy and defensive over things he likes. *'Ebony and Milana: '''Two Asian-European twins who are Poppy's best friends. Programming '''General programming aired from 4:00am to 10:00pm *Pokemon (Indigo League, Johto Journeys and Best Wishes!) *Steven Universe *Supernoobs *Grojband (reruns) *Total Drama *Gravity Falls (reruns) *Poppy's Adventures (series of shorts that run between commercial breaks during 4:00am to 4:00pm) *The Loud House *Camp Lakebottom *Spongebob Squarepants *DC Super Hero Girls *Kuu Kuu Harajuku (you know, that weeaboo show created by Gwen Stefani) *Looped *Yo-Kai Watch "Pixel Detour" programs aired from 10:00pm to 4:00am) *Family Guy *American Dad *Crash Canyon (reruns) *F Is For Family *Bob's Burgers *The Simpsons *Archer *Fugget About It *Major Lazer *Night Sweats *Clone High (reruns) *Happy Tree Friends (reruns) *King Of The Hill (reruns) *The Goode Family (reruns) Other blocks *'Snowed In! '''is a block aired yearly during Winter, from November 29 to February 28 (29 if leap year). It airs mainly Christmas/holiday specials/movies. *'Summerblast is a block aired from May 26 to September 9. It mainly airs Summertime-esque movies and programs. *'Maximum Movies '''is a block that airs every Sunday, Monday, Wednesday and Friday that shows movies every three hours. The movies are mainly animated and are age-appropriate for everyone. *'The Breakfast Break 'is the early-morning block, airing from 4:00am to 11:00am. It is hosted by Connie Sharma and Zariah Clemont. *'The Anime Zone '''is an anime block airing ever Tuesday. It airs such anime like Pokemon, InuYasha, Sword Art Online, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sailor Moon and ToraDora. Events and contests Noir Network 'DVD Cover Design' contest Back when it was Noir Network, Pixelpoppies held a contest for kids aged 10-12 to design the DVD cover for the Noir Network Movie. The winner would recieve 10,000 dollars, an iPhone 5S, a drawing kit, and a bunch of stuffed animals. '''Winners: 1ˢᵗ: Katie Cross 2ⁿᵈ: Juan Stone 3ʳᵈ: Faustina Raciot 4ᵗʰ: Yasmin Truth Wilder (sorry odrey xD) Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Channels Category:Shope-Santiago